


Twisted Truth

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Bad Touch, Dark, Gen, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Stockholm Syndrome, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: Cliché in such a fantasy tale but clichés were once popular in their early concepts.





	Twisted Truth

The mind is a fascinating concept.  It’s like a black box.  No-one is ever sure what exactly goes on and yet the research is simply enthralling.

A charming theory, from a handful of psychologists, theorize that the unconscious mind is driven by three parts: the id, ego and superego.  The id is the instinctive drive to want whatever the heart desires, be it food or physical contact.  The superego is what restrains the id from going after its desires.  Thus, the two are constantly in conflict which brings the ego in to balance and compromise between the two.

It is always so easy to simply capture someone’s will by merely tapping into their greatest desire.  The more twisted the desire, the easier it is. 

Take the empty husk of an emperor for example and his wish to create a kingdom as great as Solheim.  An ambitious, if not impossible, goal.  Perhaps poor Iedolas might have come close to achieving his dream if Ardyn hadn’t come and corrupted him.

A weak mind and a touch of Starscourge was all he needed to use his power of suggestion.  Ardyn was initially disappointed at how pathetically easy it was to convince the emperor to steal the crystal and put his plan into motion.  However, the old fool was merely a pawn in the scheme of all things.  Now, with Eos wrapped in Starscourge and Noctis asleep in the crystal, it left the Accursed to have some free time to play.

The main question was, who was going to amuse him enough?

He’d already derived enough pleasure taunting the chamberlain when he lost his sight.  Not that Ignis would allow him much for entertainment, in all his pride.

Prompto was no more than a toy that’s been used to the point that’s nearly broken.  It isn’t fun to break toys.  Torturing them to the point where they nearly break was more satisfying.  Like drowning someone until you pull them up for that saving breath or burning them and extinguishing the flames at the last second. 

No.  Ardyn wanted someone new.  A challenge.

He wanted to capture Princess Stella.

Cliché in such a tale but clichés were once popular in their early concepts. 

But he didn’t want to simply capture her.  He wanted to break through her façade of a strong will and take her resolve.  He wanted her at his feet, hanging off his every word and obey his every command.  He wanted her as a puppet.

Sure, Gladiolus’s desire to court her was stronger than her desire to save Noctis from death.  It just wasn’t the level of challenge that Ardyn wanted.  But it was what he needed to get Stella in his grasp.

It was like stealing candy from a baby.  Gladiolus’s mind bent to his will and he sat to the side, watching as the exiled king put on the Shield’s disguise and led Stella away from the campground.  Ignis thought none the wiser.

Stella most likely knew it was him in disguise from the beginning.  She waited until they were a few miles away until she confronted and attacked him.

It was child’s play.  It didn’t take even twenty seconds to disarm and knock her out.  Did she honestly think she’d be able to defeat him?

Now, here they were.  Ardyn carried the princess in his arms through the throne room.  He sat her on the throne, where she slumped to the side.

Tsk, tsk.  Not ladylike at all, Stells.

Ardyn smirked as he wrapped chains around her neck, arms and legs.  The chain around her neck pulled up, forcing her to sit up.  Her chains around her arms strapped them to the throne’s armrests, and the chains around her legs bound them to the throne’s legs.  Ardyn stepped back to admire the view.

It was poetic.  Born into a bloodline of servitude and yet she’s hailed as a princess.  Someone to be loved and worshipped.  Pitiful and pathetic.

Ardyn didn’t have to wait long until Stella stirred from her slumber.  He gave her his crooked grin as her dulled, blue eyes caught sight of him.  Before she could speak, the chain around her neck tightened and she choked.  She struggled with the chains binding her limbs as the chain grew tighter and tighter.  Her eyes reflected her alarm, anger and anguish.  Simply beautiful.

When it looked like her neck was about to snap and she was about to wheeze her last breath, the chain loosened, and she broke out into coughs and tears.  Her neck was red from where the chain links pressed against her skin.

Ardyn stepped closer and tipped her chin up to have her look at him.  Her teary eyes were beautiful.  The only thing Ardyn would change would be their colour.  Blue eyes are overrated.

“Stells,” he cooed, and Stella bared her teeth at him.  “Sit up straight in your throne.”

The chains around the arm rest clinked as she tried to lash out at him.  He chuckled at the way she futilely shook her shoulder to wriggle out of her prison.  He recoiled when she headbutted him.

He stepped back, and Stella swayed on the throne.  He laughed, mostly to himself, and rubbed his forehead.

Stella choked again when the chain around her neck pulled her to the back of the throne.  She held her breath and Arydn leaned over her.  She clenched her hands into fists when he placed his over them.  He let his daemonic form seep through and Stella’s eyes widened.  The black substance dripped onto her lap.

“That wasn’t very nice, Stells,” he hissed.

Stella pushed her back into the throne.  Her fists shook underneath his grip.  Ardyn leaned closer until his nose brushed against hers.

“Oh, I never told you my real name, did I?” he said.  He leaned into her ear.  “Ardyn Lucis Caelum.”

Stella’s breath hitched.  He smirked and pulled back.  He rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles.

“Perhaps you should start calling my Uncle.”  He moved out of the way as Stella gnashed her teeth at him.  He held his arms out for a theatrical shrug.  “You should stop being so hostile, Stells.  I’m the only family you have left.”

“Noct,” Stella spat.

“Ah yes, Noct,” Ardyn nodded.  “You love your brother so much.  The bond between siblings…”  The words died for a moment as he glanced out to Insomnia.  He clicked his tongue.  “…it’s so touching that I may weep.” 

He approached the throne and ran his hand through her hair.  “But does he care for you?”

Stella glared at him.  “What do you know?”

“Oh,” Ardyn hummed as he crouched and folded his arms to lean on her knees, “enough to see you’d do more to protect him than he you.”

“Noct is the future king.  I will protect him where and when necessary.”

Ardyn smirked.  “Right, of course.  But if the roles were reversed?  If you were to ascend the throne and be the heroine of the world?”  Stella squirmed as he traced her thigh.  “Would he be begging for the Crystal to take the sacrifice instead?  Would he even know what it would mean to be in such a position?”

“Your poisoned words won’t affect me, snake.”

“I suppose the truth can be considered poison, Stells.” 

He smiled. 

“I too, had a younger brother to care for.  I wanted to protect him from danger, sacrifice my life to save his.  Would you like to know what I got in return?” 

He wrapped his arms around Stella’s legs and squeezed them. 

“Exile,” he spat.

Stella winced as he crushed her legs in his grip.

“The moment I was considered _unworthy_ , he wasted no time to cast me out.  My own little brother…”  He laughed and reached out to brush Stella’s hair out of her face.  “Noct will do the same with you.”

“I’m not the one with a twisted heart,” Stella snapped.

Ardyn felt something crack in one of her legs and Stella cried out.  He took a deep breath as Stella bit her lip, flexing her hands agitatedly.

“Noct will shun you as my brother did me,” he said and Stella cried out again when he pulled away, carelessly brushing where he’d damaged her leg.

He pressed his palm to her mouth, watching her eyes go wide with fear and pain.  Her nostrils flared and her breath tickled the back of his hand.

“But it’s OK, Stells,” he whispered, lips hovering over her forehead.  “I won’t cast you out.  I’ll protect you from the world and its cruelties.”

Stella screamed as he leaned closer and pressed his blackened lips to her forehead.  She flailed her hands as the Starscourge dripped down her face, fading into her pale skin. 

The princess paused as the light in her eyes faded.  Ardyn pulled away, the Starscourge disappearing from his visage.  He knelt and pressed kisses to her injured leg.  A few cracks showed the signs of healing and he unchained Stella from the throne.  He stepped back, adjusted his hat and smirked.

“Stells.  It’s time to wake up.” 

He snapped his fingers.

Stella lifted her head, her discoloured eyes meeting his.  She squinted, tilting her head to the side.  Her lips parted as she scooted forward in the throne, studying his face.

“Uncle?”

As soon as she uttered the word, she shrunk back, holding her head.  Ardyn watched her writhe in the throne, her face distorted in pain.  After a moment or two, he approached her and placed his hand on her head.

“Stells, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Stella paused to look up at him.  Her eyes flickered blue before turning grey.

“I…I want to save Noct.”

“Noct isn’t here.”

“I know.  But I don’t want him to be killed.  I don’t want him to be sacrificed.”

“But he doesn’t feel the same towards you.”

Stella’s eyes widened and she gripped his sleeve.

“That’s not true!  We’re twins, he cares for me as much as I care for him!”

“Stells, you know he just doesn’t reciprocate your love.”

Stella’s gaze and hands dropped.  Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she sniffed.

“But…”

She lifted her head at him as he cupped her face.  Ardyn smiled.

“…I’m here.  I can return your love.”

Stella smiled and nuzzled the palm of his hand.  Ardyn smirked as he bowed and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

* * *

 

The next few days was a struggle between Ardyn and Stella’s will.  To ensure she wouldn’t break out, he needed to be by her side in every waking moment.  It was different for every person.  He reckoned Gladiolus would have broken free once he had Stella in his car, but by then it would have been too late to do anything.

Stella didn’t want to give up.  It was alright.  The main thing about bending a mind was repetition.  It’s like practicing sword techniques.  The more one practices, the better one gets.  The more Stella heard him say Noctis didn’t care about her, the more she believed it.  The more he touched her, say on the shoulder or on the cheek, the more she believed that he, the very man who brought the world to ruin, loved her.

By the fifth day, she was more docile.  So, he began to explore more of her desires.

The way Ardyn manipulated her mind was purely through her id, the part which drives her desires.  He merely acts as the ego and superego.  Once Stella learned that he could grant her wishes, she submitted to his will.  He was her carer and he was in charge of her.

* * *

 

Ardyn had to admit, it was a comfortable seat. 

He sat back and looked around the wrecked throne room.  Stella was sat by his feet, curled around his leg and leaning her head on his knee.  He stroked her hair, receiving happy nuzzles in return.  He chuckled.

Adorable.

“Stells.”

Stella opened her grey eyes and looked up at him with a smile.  “Yes, Uncle?”

Ardyn ran his calloused fingers down her face.  “I want you to speak freely about what you would want to do here.”

Stella tilted her head as if in thought.  She looked around the room and frowned slightly.

“May I pace?”

“Sure.”

Stella got to her feet and brushed the dust off the skirt of her dress.

Ardyn watched as she paced before him, fiddling with her hands. 

One of the side-effects of mind manipulation can be slow thinking.  This can be from memory conditions, a strong will, or general learning disabilities. 

Stella began stuttering and her eyes briefly flashed blue.

“I’m here, Stells.  Don’t worry.  Take your time.”

Stella took a deep breath.  She continued her pacing for about ten minutes.  When she stopped, she looked ecstatic, like an eager student finding the right answer to a difficult question.

“I want to cook.  I want to learn new recipes and try new food.”

“Can you cook well?”

“Not as well as Ignis.”

Upon mentioning his name, Stella gasped and her eyes flickered blue.  Ardyn lifted his chin.

“Stells, I’m here.  Not them.  I’m here to take care of you.  They abandoned you.”

“But Ignis…”  Stella’s lips wobbled.  “Uncle, I feel sad.  I want to cry.”

Ardyn held his arms out for her.  “Cry, my dear.”

Stella collapsed to her knees in front of him and buried her face in his lap.  He stroked her head as she sobbed.  He cooed and hushed her, peppering the back of her head with kisses.  He combed his fingers through her long, dark hair, listening to her whimpers.

* * *

 

“I want to sing.”

Ardyn turned to Stella from the oven. 

The princess was staring out of the window, at the moon.  She lowered her knife and leaned forward, hands pressed to the cracked tiles.

“I want to sing on a stage, with all the lights blinding me.  I want to sing in front of a faceless mass of people.”

Ardyn glanced at the saucepan that was bubbling in front of him.  He took it off and poured the soup into the two bowls on the counter.

“Stells, I’m sorry.  You can’t sing.”

Stella slouched.  “But…”

“Listen to your Uncle.  I forbid you to sing.”

Stella turned and her eyes flashed to blue.  Ardyn crossed the kitchen and grabbed her chin.

“That’s my final word, Stella,” he hissed and Stella squirmed.  “You’ve been a good girl, don’t ruin it.”

Stella paused and her eyes blinked back to grey.  “I’m sorry, Uncle.  I won’t bring it up again.”

Ardyn let her chin go and cupped her face.  “Good girl.  Now, soup’s ready.  We can finish washing up afterwards.”

Stella nodded as he untied her apron and let her carry the bowls of soup up to the dining room.  Ardyn folded the cloth and set it aside.  He trailed after her.

In a typical role-playing game, Stella would be a bard.  A bard typically supports a party with their music and talent. 

Ardyn has heard her sing and it damaged him, he could feel the notes painfully resonate in his body.

Stella must have some form of light in her voice, only activated when she sung.  Ardyn wasn’t going to risk the Starscourge inside of her being banished because of a ballad or two.

Another worry was that singing was a large part of her identity.  To keep her under his influence, she needed to be convinced that without him, she’d be nothing.  Singing will most likely purge any doubt she had about Noctis’s love and her friends’ loyalty.

* * *

 

During the time they spent together, Ardyn enjoyed watching Stella sleep the most.

She looked serene curled up under her blankets.  He always braided her hair before she went to bed to make sure it didn’t get as knotted.  It lay beside her, curled like a snake.

Ardyn brushed the bangs out of her face, admiring her youthful features. 

What was she dreaming about?

A busy day, scheduled with rehearsals, costume fittings and performances?  A long, hard day out in the wild world, muddy and bloody from a string of fights?  Perhaps a heart-warming scene where she’s with her brother and friends, sharing a cup of a warm drink?

Dare he wonder…was he in her dreams?

Ardyn shook his head.

Only in her nightmares.

Ardyn leaned over until his shadow consumed her from the moonlight.  His lips hovered over her forehead briefly before pressing down onto her cool skin.

It had been about a month and a half now.  If her friends were planning a rescue, they were being meticulous about it.

Or perhaps they didn’t know where she was.  They were most likely running around, investigating possible abandoned buildings before coming to Insomnia.

_Sorry, gentlemen, but your princess is somewhere else._

Ardyn chuckled.

* * *

 

Today, Ardyn danced with Stella.

The ballroom looked spacious without the crowds.  Dust and debris were scattered across the dance floor, nothing a quick sweep couldn’t solve.

Stella looked wary at the door of the ballroom.  Ardyn beckoned for her after setting his hat down.

“Come, Stells.”

Stella’s eyes flashed blue briefly before she stepped in, looking up at the dark ceiling.  Ardyn had lit some candles to provide some mood lighting.  The moon was starting to wane, so it wasn’t going to provide much light.

Stella took Ardyn’s hand when they met in the centre of the dance floor.  He brought her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Have you danced much, Stells?”

“Mainly onstage.”

Ardyn led Stella into a waltz, patient with her stumbling feet.  There was a clear difference between dancing as an act on stage compared to dancing for a social occasion. 

It took a few minutes for Stella to learn the steps.  She smiled at him once she fell in sync with his rhythm.

True to her name, Ardyn found her to be bright and cheerful.  In this world he created, full of darkness and despair, she provided light.  It was like she was designed to be a beacon of hope.  Part of him wanted to snuff it out, strangle it out of her.

Another part of him wanted to embrace it.  Hold it close and cherish it.  He wanted to be selfish, hide her from the world and have this hope to himself.  Everyone else can perish without their shining star.

Stella’s smile didn’t falter when he stopped the dance and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks.

“Tell me, Stells,” he murmured.  “Do you want to go back outside?  Do you want to go back to your friends?”

Stella’s smile faded and her eyes flashed blue.  She looked out of the windows which led to a small balcony.

“May I speak and move freely, Uncle?”

Ardyn ran his thumbs over her cheekbones and nodded, pulling away.  Stella walked towards the windows and pressed her hands to the doors.  She glanced at Ardyn who nodded and let them open for her to step onto the balcony.

He followed her out where she propped her hands on the railing.  She looked out at the ruined city and he kept his distance.  The wind brushed her hair to the side as her hands gripped then relaxed on the railing a couple of times.  She turned her head to the side and he glimpsed her eye flashing blue once.

“I miss my friends.”

“They don’t want you.  They abandoned you.”

Stella’s lips wobbled and he held his arms out.

“Cry, my dear.”

Stella turned to him and ran into his arms, burying her face into his shirt.  He rocked her back and forth.

“Is it so bad that I want to go back?” she whimpered.  “Am I a bad girl to miss them?”

“It is natural to miss someone you once cared for,” Ardyn reassured her.  “But the feeling will go away, I promise.”  He kissed the top of her head. 

“I have this other feeling.”  Stella looked up at him, her tears glistening in what little moonlight there was.  “I feel like there’s this ache in my chest.  It’s like something’s wrong.”

“Then let me reassure you…”  Ardyn wiped her tears away.  “…that there is nothing wrong.  You’re here, with me.  We’re home, we’re safe and we’re happy.  We don’t need to worry about anything.”

Stella took a deep breath and nodded.  Ardyn held her hands and squeezed them.  The princess smiled up at him and squeezed back.

* * *

 

“The stars are disappearing.”

Ardyn hummed as he stroked Stella’s hair.  The two had settled on a pile of rugs and cushions by the throne room.  Stella was nestled between Ardyn’s legs, her head propped on his chest.  Ardyn lay back on the cushions as they looked up at the sky.

The Starscourge had whittled the day away until the sun was up for only four hours.  Ardyn liked to hide Stella from the day, she was more beautiful in the moonlight.  She fitted perfectly within the shadows.  There was no need to spoil her with the garish light of day.

Stella pointed to somewhere in the sky, where the Starscourge had hidden a constellation.

“I can’t see the Mystic anymore.”

Ardyn lowered her hand and squeezed it.  He smirked at the blank space and squeezed her wrist.

“Who needs those stars when you shine the brightest?”

Stella giggled and smiled up at him.  Ardyn smiled back and pressed his lips to her forehead.

“The only star that’s needed here is you.”

Stella reached up to touch his face.  He grabbed her hand and led it away.  Stella’s eyes flickered blue and he brushed the hair out of her face.

That was the first time her eyes changed in about three weeks.

* * *

 

Four months into Stella’s captivity and Ardyn sensed a couple of people had stepped into Insomnia.  He grinned.

The sun was starting to set now.  Not long until the comforting blanket of night comes to crown the princess in her beauty.  Stella slept soundly in her bed, back turned to the curtained windows.  He reached out to play with her braid.

He waited until the sun was gone before opening the curtains.  He reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Wake up, Stells,” he cooed.  “Let’s take a walk.”

Stella woke up and sat up.  Her eyes flickered blue and she looked up at Ardyn.

“A walk to where, Uncle?”

“Why, out to the streets.  I would like to know what you got up to outside of the Citadel.”

“Outside of the Citadel?”

Stella hissed and held her head.  Her eyes turned blue for a few seconds until they cooled down to the grey shade.

“Isn’t it dangerous outside?  You said we shouldn’t leave.  That I mustn’t leave here.”

“I’ll be with you.”

Ardyn got up and went to the wardrobe.  He leafed through the dresses he’d filled it with, pulling out one that was dark green, complete with a fur mantle.

“We won’t go too far.  You’ll be fine with me, I promise.”

Stella smiled and got up from her bed, her white nightgown flowing with her movements.  Ardyn smiled back as she walked to him and let him help change her.

* * *

 

Ardyn led Stella out of the gates of the Citadel.  She clung onto his arm, fiddling with his sleeves.  She leapt out of her skin with the Behemoth King stepped into view and looked down at them.  Ardyn chuckled as she skittered behind him and gripped the back of his coat.

“It’s alright, Stells,” he said as he beckoned the beast closer.

The Behemoth King approached them and sat in front of them, front paws crossed.  Its claws tapped the road and Ardyn coaxed Stella out from behind him, placing her in front of him with his hands firmly on her shoulders.  Stella trembled as she watched the behemoth’s wings fold and settle on its back.  He bent down to her ear.

“One swipe of those paws can clear a small squadron,” he whispered and Stella grabbed his hand, squeezing it for dear life.  He chuckled.  “Don’t worry, my dear,” he cooed and pressed kisses to the top of her head, “he won’t hurt us.”

He reached a hand out and the behemoth snorted, leaning forward until the tips of his horns hit the road on either side of them.  Ardyn reached forward and petted its snout.  It rumbled softly and Ardyn took Stella’s hand to place on the snout.  The behemoth snorted and Stella gasped then giggled.

Ardyn stepped away and let the princess pet the beast.  The behemoth closed its eyes when Stella reached up to comb her fingers through its mane.  Eventually it rolled onto its side and let out a pleased rumble when Stella moved to rub its belly.  Stella laughed and cooed, running her fingers against the smooth leather.

Adryn caught some movement out of the corner of his eye.  He turned to see Gladiolus and Prompto coming around the corner, spotting the behemoth and stopping.  Gladiolus saw him and Ardyn smirked at his furious look. 

Prompto spotted Stella and aimed his gun at the behemoth.

“Stells, look out!”

Stella gasped as her eyes turned blue.  Ardyn swooped in and dragged her away from the beast when it jumped to its feet and roared at the newcomers.  The Accursed dragged her back so she could see Gladiolus and Prompto clearly.

“Gladio?” she murmured.  “Prompto?”

“No Ignis,” Ardyn whispered into her ear.  “We can both guess why.”

Stella looked at Gladiolus and her eyes turned grey.

“Remember what I told you about impure hearts, my dear?”

“Stells!”

Gladiolus brought out his greatsword, eyeing the behemoth.

“Let her go,” he ordered.

Ardyn let go of Stella’s arms and held his hands up.  Stella remained glued to the spot, looking between her two friends.  Prompto glanced at the behemoth then waved her over.

“Come on, Stells!”

Stella turned to Ardyn.  He gestured to them.

“Tell them honestly about how you feel.”

Stella turned back to them and Ardyn gestured for the beast to sit back down.  He patted her on the back and she took a couple of steps forward so she was at least in the men’s earshot.

“Prompto is more Noct’s friend,” she said and Prompto widened his eyes.

“Stells?”

“Prompto and I have nothing in common.  He’s always wanted to be around Noct, not me.”

“Stells, that isn’t true!”  Prompto lowered his gun and approached Stella.  Stella stepped away from him.  “Stells, we were all friends!  Me, you and Noct!  Sometimes we’d even spend days without Noct!”

“Yet you abandoned me.”

“Stells, I wasn’t even there when you were kidnapped!  I needed to finish off that hunt with Iris, you knew that!”

Gladiolus placed a hand on Prompto’s shoulders whilst adjusting his grip on the handle of his sword.  He stepped forward.

“Stells…”

Stella moved back a couple more steps.

“Gladio scares me the most.”

Ardyn grinned when Gladiolus’s face fell.

“Stells?”

“Always hovering behind me,” she said.  “Always wanting to be with me during every moment.  I can never be by myself.  How can I feel safe around a man who wants to possess me?”

“Stells, I never…!”  Gladiolus glared at Ardyn and stepped forward, reaching out for the princess.  She retreated.  Gladiolus clenched his fist.  “Yet you’d willingly go with the demon who was responsible for all this?”

“You sat by and watched him take me away,” Stella said.  “So consumed in your infatuation that you never noticed the real danger.”

“You willingly went with that danger!”

Stella turned back to Ardyn who extended his hand out to her.  She rushed towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.  The behemoth growled as Gladiolus stepped forward.

“What have you done to her?” he demanded.

“Nothing,” Ardyn shrugged.  “Perhaps shone a little light in a few situations, offered a different perspective.  What you hear is from Stells herself.”

Gladiolus ground his teeth and braced to run.  He was interrupted when the behemoth slammed a paw between him and Ardyn who laughed.

“Stells, do you wish to go back with them?”

Stella hugged him tighter.  “Why would I go back with black-hearted men?”

“The only black heart here is the one you’re embracing!”

“Beware the green-eyed monster, Mr Amicitia,” Ardyn said as he stroked Stella’s hair.  “She is terrified enough with you here.”

Gladiolus’s eyes blazed when Ardyn kissed Stella’s head.

“Get away from her!”

The behemoth roared and slammed his paw onto Gladiolus.  The Shield defended the attack and Prompto began firing.  Ardyn pressed a hand to Stella’s back and rushed her back towards the Citadel.

“STELLS!”

“Hide me,” Stella whispered.

Ardyn smirked as the gates of the Citadel slammed shut behind them.  They ran across the courtyard and into the Citadel.  The doors closed with a resounding boom and Stella clung onto Ardyn’s arm, catching her breath.  The roars of the behemoth echoed through Insomnia as he embraced her, stroking the back of her head.

“I won’t let anyone steal you away,” he whispered.

“Not even Gladio?”

Ardyn smiled and shook his head.  “Certainly not.  I shall protect you from him and all the other impure souls who want you for their own.”

Stella sighed as she pressed her ear to his left breast.  Ardyn cradled her close, smirking at the tirade of battle cries that ensued outside.

* * *

 

It wasn’t the last time they tried to take her away.  It almost became a monthly tradition.  Every now and then, Gladiolus and Prompto, sometimes with Ignis, would come to Insomnia and try to take Stella away.  Ardyn kept Stella firmly locked in the Citadel whenever they arrived.  The Behemoth King and the other daemons kept them away.

They stopped after a couple of years.

More years passed.  Ardyn watched Stella grow older.  He watched her hair grow longer, her body adapt to the light exercise he allowed her and watched those eyes remain grey.  She still had a childish edge to her behaviour.

Every waking moment, he basked in her smile.  He always found an excuse to braid her hair and kiss her crown. 

Ah, she would look beautiful on the throne.  Complete with a crown and regal robes.  His queen of the ruined world.

One can only dream.

It was paradise.  Ten blissful years.  Being alive and chained for two thousand years, it felt like the decade was gone with the click of some fingers. 

Some part of him wished for more time. 

But Astrals be damned.  Noctis was back in Insomnia to reclaim his throne.  Like a lamb being led for the slaughter.

His end was drawing near.  His time with Stella was growing short.  The new dawn was fast approaching.

 

* * *

 

“Why are we going out, Uncle?” Stella asked as he led her to the doors.

“I want to show you something.”

Stella pulled his arm back and they stopped by the doors.  She frowned, looking up at him concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

He kissed her forehead before opening the doors and leading her out.  She shivered as they stopped by the steps. 

Ardyn stood behind her, hands on her shoulders.  He pressed his lips to the back of her head and closed his eyes when the gates of the Citadel opened.

“Noct…?”

Ardyn looked across the courtyard to see the Crowned King and his retinue cross the road.  Noctis widened his eyes.

“Stells!”

“Noct!”

Ardyn grabbed Stella by her arms and pulled her back when she tried to run for Noctis.  She struggled with him, crying for Noctis as he started running for them.

“Let her go!” the king cried.

He was stopped when a column of flames shot out in the middle of the courtyard.  Ardyn smirked as Stella froze, looking up at the fire.  She gasped as Ifrit appeared on his throne.  The Accursed laughed.

“Welcome home, Your Majesty!” he called.  “You took your time to come and save the princess!”

“Let me go, you depraved lunatic!”

Ardyn looked down at Stella who had twisted around to glare at him with her blue eyes.

“You’ve had your fun, so just let me go and prepare for your death!”

Rage blinded Ardyn momentarily so he didn’t remember backhanding the princess.  There was a unanimous cry for her name and Ifrit began his attack.  When Ardyn gained enough clarity, he dragged Stella, kicking and screaming.

The closed doors muffled the hellfire’s whoosh and the shouts of the royal entourage.  Stella wrestled in his grip, shouting profanities at him and screaming for Noctis.

It was too much.

“Quiet!” he snapped.

Stella gasped as he gripped her forearms hard.  He glared into her eyes.

“Have you forgotten the past ten years?” he snarled.  “Have you forgotten our time together?”

Stella’s eyes watered as he grabbed her face, pressing his fingertips against her pale skin.

“Is your precious Noct all that it takes to forget me?”

Stella blinked and her eyes turned back to the grey shade they had been for the past nine years.  Ardyn sighed and shook his head.

“Stells…”

“Uncle, you’re hurting me.”

Ardyn pulled away and covered his face.

No-one likes it when they lose their composure.

“Uncle?”

Ardyn looked down at Stella as she took his arm and squeezed it.

“Why that face?” she asked and reached out for him.  “Tell me what’s wrong.  Please?”

Ardyn took the hand that reached for his face and squeezed it.

“Let’s go up, my darling,” he said.  “Come.”

Every step felt like it took an eternity to take.  He refused to talk.  Stella didn’t pry.

He led her into the throne room and lay her down in front of the throne.  He took his neck scarf and tied it around her neck.  Stella fiddled with it as he placed his fingertips on her temples.

“Uncle?  What’s going on?”

“You’re sick, my darling.  But don’t worry, I can heal you.”

“I don’t feel unwell.”

“Ssh…”

Stella gasped sharply as Ardyn drew out the Starscourge inside her.  He forced himself to smile as her eyes turned blue.  The princess looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

“Promise me to sing every day,” he murmured.  “Rebuild a kingdom which you’ll be proud off.”  He brushed some hair out of her face.  “And, if you have the time, spare a thought for me.”

Stella reached a shaky hand out to him and he pushed it away. 

“Sleep,” he commanded.

Stella closed her eyes and her breathing became steady.  Ardyn trailed his fingers down her face a final time before standing.  He heard Bahamut’s blades coming down outside and stepped back to sit on the throne.  The bodies of Regis, Nyx, Lunafreya and Iedolas descended in their chains like puppets. 

Like that, the final scene was set.  The build-up to the climax.

Ardyn watched Stella sleep, like the fairy-tale princess that she was.  He almost didn’t hear the doors open and Noctis stride in.

“Off my throne, jester!” 

Ardyn looked up.

“The king sits there.”

Ardyn smirked.

_And here is the climax._

 


End file.
